Shoto Todoroki
|-|kanji = 轟焦凍 |romaji = Todoroki Shōto |birthday= December 9 |age = 15 |gender = Male |height= 176cm |weight= N/A |hair = White (right side) Red (left side) |eye= Black (right side) Green (left side) |quirk= Half-Cold Half-Hot |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (Father) Shouto's Mother (Mother) Fuyumi Todoroki (Sister) 2 Unnamed Brothers |alias= |occupation = Student |affiliation = Yuuei |entrance exam = N/A |quirk apprehension = 2nd |debut = Chapter 6 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Yūki Kaji|bloodtype = O''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive''}} is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. He got into Yuuei through official recommendations. Appearance Shouto has short, bicolored hair; the right side is white, the left side is red. He has a burn over his left eye. He possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be green but his right eye to be black. In his initial Hero Costume, Shouto wears a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso and arm. In his new Hero Costume, Shouto wears a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, and white boots. He also wears a silver-colored belt with metal capsules. Personality Shouto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while battling real villains. Though brutal in battle, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their frozen states. After the events of the Sports Festival, he still has a distant attitude but has become noticeably more sociable. Shouto had a deep loathing for his fire power, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born for: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shouto decided to rely only on his ice power and never to use his fire power in combat, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father and his fate. During his battle with Izuku in the Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time he used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shouto had mixed feelings about using his left side. However, after reconciling with his mother, Shouto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Quirk and Abilities : Shouto's Quirk gives the right side of his body the power to generate ice and his left side to generate fire. It also allows him to use his fire and ice to raise or lower his body temperature. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature: excessive use of his ice power causes Shouto to suffer from frostbite and his attacks, as a result, become weaker. However, this drawback can be countered with his fire power, by using it to increase his body temperature. The drawback to prolonged use of his fire side has yet to be revealed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Cover * : Shouto creates a humongous ice glacier. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34 but is unnamed until the End of Term Test. A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, is shown in his battle against Katsuki Bakugou. Overall Abilities: Shouto is stated to be the strongest person in Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23 He is able to defeat all the villains with ease at the Landslide Zone by himself without breaking a sweat and provides assistance to All Might by helping him break free of Noumu's clutches. He is also able to hold off Chizome Akaguro, a powerful villain, for a brief amount of time; Chizome himself acknowledges Shouto's prowess. Enhanced Durability: Shouto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple of Izuku Midoriya's attacks, including a direct, One For All-enhanced punch to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Enhanced Endurance: Shouto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Chizome, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53 and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 Enhanced Agility: Shouto is fast and agile and has quick reflexes, being able to create ice walls in a split second in order to prevent himself form getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki during the Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 43 He is also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Chizome, a notably agile opponent. Equipment Hero Costume: Shouto's second Hero Costume is designed to optimize the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat, as well as diminish the drawbacks of his Quirk as much as possible.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 7 Omake *'Shouto's Jacket': It is made of a special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shouto's body temperature, automatically cooling down or heating up accordingly. It is also used for supporting the vest. *'Shouto's Combat Vest': It is capable of sensing Shouto's body temperature and automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. In his first costume, it could only heat up. *'Shouto's Belt': The metal capsules that hang on the belt contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. *'Shouto's Boots': They contain spikes that are placed under the soles, preventing Shouto from slipping in frozen places. Battles Trivia * Shouto is student no.15 in Class 1-A. * Shouto ranked 2nd during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * Shouto achieved 2nd Place in Yuuei's Sports Festival (Freshmen Stage). * In the First Popularity Poll, Shouto ranked 2nd. * His name contains the kanji for and . * Along with Yaoyorozu and Juuzou Honenuki, he got into Yuuei through official recommendations. * Shouto's favorite food is cold Soba. * Shouto ranked 5th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Never using my bastard of a father's Quirk... No.. By rising to the top without using it... I'll have denied him everything."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, Page 11 *(To Enji Todoroki) "I haven't put aside anything. As if I could be turned that easily. It's just... In that moment, that instant... I forgot all about you. Whether that's good, bad, or something in between... That's something I'll have to think about."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 12-13 *(To himself, in regards to Tenya Iida) "Ever since your brother got taken down... I've had my eye on you. Because all that building resentment was written on your face. I know that when I see it. And I know just how much grudges like that... can cloud a person's vision."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 14-15 *(To Tenya Iida) "If you wanna stop this, then stand up! Because I've just got one thing to say to you! Never forget who you want to become!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 18-19 * (To Tsuragamae Kenji) "Should we have let people die, all in the name of your "law"?! Isn't it a hero's job to save people?"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56, Page 16 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Heroes